There Exist Unproven Truths
by Meroko
Summary: William ponders about his future and desires to return to the sea, as Jack comes back in search of the origin of the Black Pearl. Aided by those also seeking the pearl's secrets, the two set off on a quest to find the truth. --Discontinued--
1. Chapter I

There Exist Unproven Truths Journey to find the Origin of the Black Pearl 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its affiliates. Disney, lucky bitches, hold rights to the movie and idea, along with a bunch of other people. (Most likely.) I am just a mere fanfic writer who owns nothing. Boo-hoo to me. This disclaimer shall account for all following chapters of this story since I am a lazy bum.

**Author's Note**: Hee-Haw, I got off my arse to actually write this fic! I was pondering the idea for quite awhile and after finding that ff.net actually put up a friggin POTC section, I decided to indulge my muse and just go with it. Plus, Captain Jack Sparrow is **DAMN** sexy. (_Rawr_.)

I had at first attempted to turn my idea into an Inuyasha fanfic, which I succeeded in squeezing out a chapter of but was restless since my initial idea for this wonderful movie was unused. You must understand, that I found our leading lady to be quite the…well moron. She didn't tickle my fancy what's' so ever and I wondered why woman were written off as self-centered gits, in so many historic movies. But then I don't write her off badly in the story either. I don't like writing off characters I don't like in a bad light just because I don't favor them. It's pointless. O_o;

My ideas sprung to life, coming up with various schemes and whatnot, after finding that there at the time was only one POTC fic. Of course now there is almost a hundred, springing to life after only days but *_cough_***** might as well go along for the ride eh? This story takes place after the movie, a somewhat continuation of it, introducing a new plot and interesting characters. (_Hopefully_)

**Act One, Scene One**

"Captain, the tides have gone in quicker than I expected, we may not be able to dock as swiftly as you had wanted," the old man explained gruffly, voice muffled by the dirge of wind, that seemed to follow the boat as they sailed.

Only letting his eyes wander from his helm to glance at the messenger, Captain Jack Sparrow, motioned him away with his hands drunkenly and muttered, "Yes, yes. Everything has been going to ruddy hell lately hasn't it? I can't remember the last time something good has happened and this ship is lacking even one friggin drop of rum! No rum! All is doomed!"

Ignoring that Captain's consistent whaling about the shortage of liquor on board, the man shook his head and headed down to the deck, to help with setting up. Momentarily looking up at the stars, as he yanked on the water worn rope in his hands, he sighed as the stars twinkled above and mumbled, "I hope the Captain knows what he's doing. Going after such a thing, even Jack should know that it could only be a fairytale."

********

"Can't he at all disregard that simple shop for one day and spend some time with me? Even when we've been engaged for three months, he still insists on working at that grubby place every single day and I only see him in the evening! Can't he understand that I need him too?!" Angry and exasperated with her fiancé for constantly leaving her, Elizabeth sighed for the tenth time that morning, pacing around the base of her study. 

It wasn't that she didn't understand his need to be out and about but couldn't he find time in his busy schedule to at least pencil her in somewhere? Of all three months that they had been engaged, with the hustle and bustle of preparing for the wedding, they had scarcely a chance to act like a couple. Let alone spend any quality time with eachother as husband and wife. Or at least almost husband and wife.

Bringing a gloved hand to her forehead, the young woman heaved another sigh, as she gazed out her window, towards the harbor. No matter how many times she complained, she knew that Will was too stubborn to stop working just because he was marrying a lord's daughter and more so she comprehended his longing to be back out on the sea. 

The adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow, on the famous ship '_The Black Pearl' _had left a permanent impression the young man and had buried a craving, deep inside his heart. A strong desire to sail, the seven seas and the freedom that came along with it. Oh, the freedom! She knew it too well too dismiss her love's want, knowing also the hunger for wings. '_My dear William…I truly wonder if we'll ever be able to_ _settle down_,' Elizabeth wondered, as she watched her fiancé leave the house, heading for his shop.

********

'_Aw…the sea breeze_,' Will thought wistfully, as he headed down towards the dock, for another days work. He knew he had left Elizabeth in another one of her fits, but he couldn't help but infuriate her with his actions. His feelings were too strong to conquer, and the need to escape, the confines of the mansion were too much for him. He knew she didn't understand, thinking he felt indebted to work and pay off his debt to the drunkard blacksmith Johnson but in reality it was because he didn't belong there. 

Though no one cared to admit it, least of all his bride to be was the fact that Will Turner was not meant to be cooped up in such an extravagant place, with people doting on him every second. He needed to be free and goddamnit, he could feed himself! That kind of life was not one he wished to live for the remainder of his old age and though he inclined not to think about it, knew it would pose as a problem, later on when Elizabeth and he finally got married.

Pushing the unwanted thought out of his mind, as he rounded the corner into the blacksmith's, Will took off his hat and jacket, glancing over his shoulder to find Johnson fast asleep, still holding the empty wine jug from the night before. Shaking his head at the shameful sight, the younger man smiled at the reliability of this occurrence and sighed, as he got ready to make a new batch of swords.

Already it promised to be another normal, unexciting day for him and Will wondered if Jack would ever stop by to check up on him. Or at least save him from his own boredom. Picking up the his hammer and a scrap of iron to begin, his work was interrupted, when someone suddenly pried opened the door, letting a hooded figure step into the shop. 

Clutching the hammer a bit tighter, as he watched the form glide towards him, he was ready to defend himself when a female voice inquired, "Are you the blacksmith?"

Startled by the discovery of the masked man's true gender, Will lowered the materials he was working with and nodded towards the numerous weapons mounting the walls and said, "All you see here, was born from my hearth, if that's what you are looking for." Grabbing a rag to wipe his hands, he quickly added, "And what brings a lady into this kind of place? Picking something up for your husband?"

"Actually," the figure started, pushing the top of her cloak off, to reveal a striking pair of amber eyes, crowned by a set of dark, raven locks. Her features were uncommon, bronze skin giving the woman an exotic look. If he was to guess Will, would've said she was rather young but her eyes and the air around her radiated heavily with a sense age and insight. 

The proposal that she was a sorceress crossed his mind, since it was rare to see anyone with her distinct features in England but she seemed to be dressed more like a warrior than witch. Almost mannish he would say if it weren't for her evident figure. Her hair, though may have been long at one point, was chopped off to a length shorter then even most boys and messy as if she didn't care how she appeared. Her clothes also bore the familiarity of a buccaneer, as she wore pants and he could make out the vague outline of a pistol at her side. 

Realizing that he was staring after a moment, Will quickly turned his attention to probing one of the scabbards that had landed on the floor and grunted, "Um, go on."

Watching his behavior, amusement in her eyes, the woman continued lazily, "Aw yes. Well I need you to fic my gun. You see, this very rude bloke broke it a few days ago and me being stupid enough to wander into a town with no gunsmith, need to rely on you instead." As the sarcasm dripped off of her words, she proceeded to pull her gun out of its holder and place it on his table. "You think you can do it sword boy?" Scanning around the room, she examined the number of blades he had and muttered, "Well you sure have enough of them. Some sort of obsession I would assume."

Taken aback by the curtness of her words and sharp affront, Will almost dropped the gun as he inspected it and spat, "Whatever my passion is, it has nothing to concern you. If you would, please refrain from making such comments to the one you are asking a favor of."

"Is that so?" she smirked, as if she had been pleased with his response. Leaning against the chair, that drunken Johnson was snoozing on, she commented, "And I thought arguing with a customer was bad for business. But then again with dead weight like this oaf as a boss, it must be tough doing nothing but fire steel day in and day out."

Wondering more and more about his first assumptions of her being a divine enchantress, Will scowled, as he finished looking over her piece and said, "My name is Will Turner and I take pride in being able to smith anything that you would ever desire. And lucky for you madam, I have the talent in me, to fix your busted revolver."

"William Turner you say?" the woman murmured, letting her gaze brush over him, when he wasn't looking. A strange wave of recognition sparking within her, she suddenly changed her expression from one of coy skepticism to a somber frown. If what he said was true, then he might be of more use to her then just a simple blacksmith. Striding over to gain his attention, she extended a slender wrapped hand and introduced, "You may call me Estel, Mister Turner. Bounty Hunter extraordinaire."

"Bounty hunter?" Will repeated amazed at her profession. "A young woman such as yourself is working dangerously as a bounty hunter? Wouldn't it have been easier to settle down and live peacefully with your family?" he asked, not noticing the cloudiness, enter her eyes.

"Easier…? Why I suppose it would be but…" her voice carried a faraway tone as she whispered, "Not always do stories end up as happy endings. Nor, do the characters always receive what they hope for. To live a life of adventure is the path I have chosen, and though I regret many things, I do not my dear Mister Turner, regret my life."

"I see," Will responded, his attention wading from the gun in his hand. Feeling as if their hearts were similar, he sighed at his own longing for a quest and envied the woman in front of him, for her ability to say such things, so easily. How he wanted to be able to do what she did, and live a life that wasn't tied down by obligations.

Eyeing his expression, through the corner of her eye, Estel shook her head, like she already knew of the feelings that were swimming through the man's heart. '_He's very similar to him_,' she musedbut soon scolded herself for drifting back to old memories and coughed, to regain his awareness. "Well then, I suppose my shooter is in good hands, so I'll leave him to you, to doctor. I should be back within the fortnight to pick it up and give you your pay." With that, she nodded to him, pulling her hood up to once again conceal her features and walked out of the shop, leaving the store as silently as she came.

Watching her go, rooted to where he was standing, Will suddenly felt an awkward feeling of loss, as she left and desperately wanted to race after her and plead, for the knowledge of how to become free. To gain that understanding was his most secret ambition, but as he was, all he did was sigh and grip the pistol in his hand tightly, before running a restless hand through his tangled hair and set off to find some tools.

********

"Captain, we've reached the port as you've commanded," the slight midget of a man informed, shuffling his tiny feet as he waited for a reply. Casting a dull glance down at him, Jack coughed, hitting the base of his chest and struggled to sit up, muttering a congested, "Thanks."

Not paying attention as to when the other soul left, Jack groaned as he got to his feet, reaching for a nonexistent rum bottle. Cursing at his luck, as his hand continuously grasped thin air, he grabbed his hat instead, thrusting it on his head with a grunt. He had finally gotten to sleep after having such plaguing nightmares and now, **now **of all times when he had fallen asleep, do they arrive at their destination? '_To hell with all of it_,' he thought sourly and finished dressing himself.

Once out into the open, he inhaled deeply, letting the cool, sea brimmed air calm his nerves and energize his worn muscles. Making his way over to the edge of the deck, he gazed into the blackness of the night, the lights and noises from the town's nightlife filling his ears. Rubbing his chin, absently noting to re-braid his beard later, Jack came to the conclusion that it was far too late to visit his friend and bonny love until the next day…But that didn't mean he and his crew couldn't leave the ship to quench their thirst at the neighborhood tavern! Calling an order to depart for the nearest pub, a roar of celebration erupted from his mates and they set off into the bleak night, in hunt of fine liquor and maybe some good company.

-To be continued…?

A/N: Heh…so is it worth continuing at all? I'm not sure if this was what I had envisioned in my head but to be honest, I'm winging it as I write. Estel was not supposed to be so Mary-suish so if she ends up that way, shoot me! _; I'm aiming for sarcastic wench, who views the world half empty. =/ For her hair, I was imagining what Mandy Moore's hair looks like except longer and more curled in the back. 

Also does anybody remember the names of the army guy who liked Elizabeth and her father? Was he a lord, mayor or what? And that fat lil dude, who is like Jack's friend and helped him round up a crew? And the evil Captain guy! What was his name?! (_Racks brain_)

-Meroko


	2. Chapter II

**There Exist Unproven Truths **

Journey to find the Origin of the Black Pearl

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and double thank you to the people who answered my questions, last chapter. I'm terrible with names! _;

**Act One, Scene Two**

'_I should be getting home_,' the desolate youth counseled, finishing the last of his beer. He had been there well into the night and by that hour; Elizabeth was almost certainly concerned about his well-being. But he couldn't ignore the fact that just thinking about going home made him even more depressed and Will ordered another round, hoping to drown out his melancholy. 

How could he tell her that he wanted to leave? Leave this place and find his destiny, out on the vast blue ocean. He had never had this yearning before the ordeal with Jack and experience as a pirate but afterwards, he could not shake it off. The exhilaration, the wonder and thrill! Oh, how he wanted to feel alive like that again! 'But Elizabeth…' the more rational side of his heart piped guilt weighing deeply on his conscience. 

Before, he had fought for her, doing all he could and risking his life just to be with her. Now, suddenly he found himself wanting to escape her charge and run back to the sea. He loved her. Her always had, that hadn't changed but the more they were together, and he became further accustomed to her way of life and how she expected them to live, the more he wondered if they would be contented in the future. 

As much as he loved her, Will didn't know if he could endure without soon fulfilling his desires and though she was a girl who loved the sea and exploration more than any other lady of England, he knew that she could never fully renounce the way of life she grew up under and devote her existence to becoming a pirate, despite the fact that she fancied them. '_I wonder if this is the sort of life my father would have_ _wanted of me…?_' he considered, taking a sip of his subsequent beer.

"A round of drinks for my crew!" a shrewd voice suddenly blasted, throwing Will out of his contemplation. Startled, he lifted his head, only to be shocked and struck dumb, as he watched the very man he had been nostalgically thinking about all these long, wretched weeks! Bounding to his feet, Will quickly scrambled over to the table of boisterous men, eyeing one in particular and after checking to make sure no officials were in the bar, made a beeline towards the man and called, "Jack! Jack Sparrow!"

"Hmm?" the tawny man hummed, jerking his head towards the caller, both hands up in the air, one holding a mug of alcohol. Blinking a few times at the newcomer, Jack step forward to examine his face, stepped back to get a full picture and then stepped up again to exclaim, "Why shiver me timbers! I didn't have to come get you after all." Getting that out, he took an immense swig of his beer and droned, "So discovered the vast rewards of rum have you now? Smart boy, no man is complete, until he has a bottle of liquor by his side…" he stated, followed by a hiccup.

"Jack!" Will snapped and ignoring the drunken state of his perception, dragged him towards a corner of the tavern before whispering, "What are you doing here so openly? If any of the guardsmen appeared, you'd be hung. Again!"

"Hmm…sometimes sacrifices must be made to acquire the finer things in life," Jack reasoned, downing the rest of his drink. With a tipsy salute to one of the scantily clad barmaids, he draped his arm around the other's shoulder and added, "Plus I came here to see you. What have you and your ladylove been up to? Wedding should be on its way I suppose?" Realizing he must've hit a bitter cord, as a gloomy expression crossed Will's face, the pirate muttered, "That bad huh?"

"No, no we're fine," the younger man, defended, a bit too hastily to be believable and mumbled, "I just…just don't know…I don't know what I want anymore." With a huge sigh, he pulled away from Jack's hold and sank into a nearby table, bringing his hands to his head. "I should be happy…I mean I am! I love Elizabeth and being with her makes me happy but…" he trailed off, unsure how to say what he felt.

"But you crave more then a effortless life, tied down to one town, one fate." Jack finished for him, taking a seat opposite to his friend. A thoughtful look crossing his face, the pirate gazed across the room to the table full of his shipmates and added, "Those men of the sea…who have devoted their lives to the ocean and rely wholly on the freedom which comes from her care. Us eternal wanderers…it seems you have been drawn to her mystique as we all have."

Will just moaned at this, covering his face and collapsing onto the table. Knocking his forehead against its wooden surface a few times, he sighed before meeting his friend's stare and asking, "What should I do? Leave for a journey like half my heart wishes or stay with Elizabeth, which the other half requests? I fear that I cannot live without either…"

Before he could answer, leaving Jack with his mouth wide open, about to retort, a short and stubby solider suddenly stormed into the bar, hat bent and twisted in an odd angle screamed, "Someone has set the pier and town on fire! Hurry, we need water and as many hands as we can find to help!"

Leaping to his feet, Will was about to dash out to aid the military with containing the blaze, when he felt Jack jump up from behind him and yelp, "My boat!"

-To be continued…?

-Meroko


End file.
